


Seungmin Gets Sick

by softlyuwujin



Series: Skz at Hogwarts (ft. Other groups) [2]
Category: NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), Stray Kids (Band), The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Belly Rubs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Explicit Language, Fluff, M/M, Other, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 21:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16772995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softlyuwujin/pseuds/softlyuwujin
Summary: In which Hyunjin and Jeongin beg Seungmin to sneak to the Slytherin Dungeons for a sleepover and he gets sick





	Seungmin Gets Sick

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys this is kinda ew but I tried aha, I hope you like it <3
> 
> also thank you to the person who requested this, ily <3
> 
> and y'all should follow me on insta @/pumpkinchangbin
> 
> anyways, enjoy <3

“Seungminnie, do you think you could sneak into the Slytherin dorms tonight?” Hyunjin whispered to the red head as they walked to the Great Hall to meet up with Jeongin for lunch.

“What? That’s against the rules, Jinnie, you know that” Seungmin hissed. Hyunjin rolled his eyes with a smile.

“I think the sorting hat fucked up your house,, should’ve placed you in Hufflepuff instead of Ravenclaw” the older Slytherin joked, nudging his arm.

“Hyunjin” Seungmin glared. “I’m not breaking the rules.”

“Jinnie hyung, Minnie hyung!!” Jeongin yelled, skipping over to them excitedly. 

“I think he should’ve been placed in Hufflepuff too” Hyunjin muttered before the younger Slytherin threw himself into his arms.

“Did you ask him hyung? Did he say yes??” Jeongin asked, pulling back and looking up at Hyunjin.

“Ah sorry, Jeonginnie, Minnie’s a party-pooper,, doesn’t wanna see us-”

“That’s not what I said,, I don’t wanna break the rules and get in trouble” Seungmin interrupted, pulling Jeongin in for a hug as well.

“But hyungieeee we miss you and we never get to have sleepovers” Jeongin pouted.

“You guys should sneak to the Ravenclaw dorms if you really wanna have a sleepover.”

“But hyung, there’s two of us,, it would be harder to not get caught” Jeongin pointed out, and Seungmin sighed. 

“I’m not going to risk getting suspended” Seungmin said, and led them outside to the courtyard so they could eat the lunch that they had brought. “This weekend I’ll take you both to Hogsmeade.”

“Hyung, this weekend is so far away” Jeongin whined, and the fourth year looked over at them.

“Jeongin its literally a few days away” Seungmin said back, taking out his sandwich. 

“Four whole days, hyung” Jeongin whispered dramatically. “We wanna see you tonight,, please hyung!”

“Jeongin-“

“Ya know you could most likely borrow Chan’s invisibility cloak if you talked to him” Hyunjin said out of nowhere. Both boys stared at him as he kept eating his rice as if he didn’t just say something. 

“I mean,,,” Seungmin started, and Jeongin looked over at him expectantly. “I guess I could. I’ll talk to Felix, hold on.”

So Seungmin got up and made his way over to Felix and Changbin, who everyone knew ate lunch together in the courtyard under this little cherry blossom tree that already-graduated Slytherins Nakamoto Yuta and Kim Doyoung planted for extra credit or something a few years back. 

“Hey, Felix hyung, Changbin hyung” Seungmin greeted with a smile. 

“Hi Seungminnie!” Felix smiled back, and Changbin waved with a tiny smile. “What’s up?”

“So,, not to make you feel like an owl or something, Felix hyung, but could you tell Chan hyung to meet me before dinner near the Gryffindor dorms?” Seungmin asked, biting his lip.

“Lee Chan or Bang Chan?” Felix asked for clarification. 

“Ah I always forget they’re both Gryffindors,, Bang Chan please” Seungmin said with an awkward laugh.

“Alright, I’ll let him know.”

“Thank you so much, hyung!” And then Seungmin was off, hurrying back to his boyfriends. 

“Does Seungmin even talk to Chan hyung?” Changbin asked confusedly, since no one really thought that Seungmin even talked to anyone above fourth years besides his fellow Ravenclaws and Kim Woojin.

“I didn’t think so,, he probably wants Chan’s invisibility cloak” Felix shrugged with a laugh.

===

“Hey kiddo” 

Seungmin jumped and whipped around to find sixth year Gryffindor prefect Bang Chan walking towards him.

“You scared me, hyung!” Seungmin glared. Chan laughed.

“So, what did you need?” the older asked.

“Well,, you know I’m dating Hyunjin and Jeongin, right?” Seungmin asked, looking away with a blush. When he saw Chan nodding from the corner of his eye, he continued. “So they want me to sleep over with them in the Slytherin dorms and I need to borrow your,, um,,, you know,,,,”

“Invisibility cloak?”

“Shh! What if someone hears you??” Seungmin hushed, looking around frantically.

“Everyone knows I have it” Chan laughed. “That’s why people like you come to me asking for it.”

“Yeah, yeah, okay,, so can I borrow it? What do I have to do in return?” the red head finally looked up at Chan.

“Ah, let’s see,,,, you’re a Ravenclaw, so you’re smart, but I don’t need anyone to do my homework for me” Chan thought out loud. “Ah, hold up,, I know.”

“What is it, hyung??” Seungmin asked eagerly.

“Your boyfriends are Slytherins, so they know Lee Minho?”

“Yeah,, they’re friends with him,, why?” Seungmin tilted his head in confusion, and Chan blushed.

“Well,, I want a date with him-”

“A date??” Seungmin asked in surprise. “Hyung, aren’t you dating Woojin hyung??”

“Well yeah,, but Woojin hyung wants to date Minho too” Chan explained, and his whole face was stained a red tint. Then realisation hit Seungmin, and his eyes widened. 

“Ohhhh!! Hyung, you and Woojin hyung want to try out polyamory?? That’s so cute!!” Seungmin gushed. “I know we’re not very close, but if you have any questions or anything you can ask me or Jeongin or Hyunjin.”

“Ah,, thanks” Chan smiled, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. “So you’ll talk to him?”

“Of course, hyung! Just don’t forget about the invisibility cloak” Seungmin reminded, and Chan told him to wait there for a second.

“Here you go!” Chan handed him a package, and Seungmin assumed it was concealed so no one would suspect anything. 

“You’re giving it to me already?” Seungmin asked in disbelief, but he still held the package in his arms.

“Yeah,, I figured I can trust that you aren’t blowing me off since you’re in desperate need or whatever” Chan shrugged. Seungmin nodded in understanding because Chan was right.

===

So later that night, Seungmin found himself anxiously slipping out of the Ravenclaw dorms, covered by the invisibility cloak, and hurriedly but quietly made his way downstairs to the Slytherin Dungeons. He whispered the password to the common room and quickly scurried to Hyunjin’s room (that was shared with a few other fourth year Slytherins: Lee Donghyuck, Heo Hyunjoon, and Kim Sunwoo,, and Jeongin when he snuck in there, since he was actually supposed to be rooming in his own room with other third years). 

When the door to the room opened and closed, everyone looked up.

“Um,, guys what the fuck-” Donghyuck asked, looking at them confusedly, but they all looked at him with blank faces. Until Hyunjoon bursted out laughing. “What?! Hyung, the door just fucking opened on its own!”

“Donghyuck, shut up,, Hyunjin hyung literally told us he was inviting both his boy toys tonight-”

“Hey!” Seungmin interrupted Sunwoo, taking off the invisibility cloak. “For your information, Sunwoo hyung, I’m not just Hyunjin hyung’s ‘boy toy’, I’m also his loving, romantic boyfriend!”

“Also? So you are my ‘boy toy’ as well as my boyfriend?” Hyunjin asked in an amused tone, looking at Seungmin with a teasing smile. 

“Sh-shut up” Seungmin mumbled, averting his eyes as he folded the cloak and put it in Hyunjin’s night stand.

“I love you, Minnieeee” Hyunjin cried out dramatically, flinging himself towards Seungmin to crush him into a hug.

“Ew you two are gross” Donghyuck scoffed, but he didn’t seem to be actually pissed at them.

“Well, we can get Jeongin in here and be even grosser” Seungmin smirked, and all four Slytherins looked at him in shock.

“Um,,, that’s freaking nasty you guys, I’m out” Sunwoo declared, raising his arms in surrender and walking out of their room and into the Slytherin common room, Donghyuck and Hyunjoon following him. On their way, Hyunjoon called out, “Use protection or whatever!”

“Wait, what?” Seungmin asked, and Hyunjin gave him a look until he understood the ‘more inappropriate’ meaning of what he had said. “Wait, ew!! No, that’s not what I meant you guys!!”

“Uh huh, sure Seungmin” Hyunjin laughed, throwing his head back in laughter. 

“I’m a good, pure, Ravenclaw child, okay!” Seungmin stated matter of factly.

“Um, yeah, well if you really were then you’d be a Hufflepuff sooo” Hyunjin shrugged with another giggle.

“Weren’t you the one who said I should’ve been placed in Hufflepuff though? Didn’t you just say that today at lunch?” Seungmin said, placing his hands on his hips and moving closer to the older.

“Um,, I don’t recall-”

“Minnie!! You made it!!!” Jeongin exclaimed, coming into the room and closing the door and smiling at both his boyfriends.

“Hi, Innie” Seungmin greeted, and leaned forward to kiss Jeongin, who tilted his head to receive a more proper kiss than the one Seungmin had lazily planted on the corner of his mouth.

“Hey, I didn’t even get a kiss” Hyunjin pouted, and clung to Seungmin.

“I literally called myself your boy toy, what else could you want from me” Seungmin rolled his eyes playfully.

“Wait what??” Jeongin asked confusedly. The older boys just shook their heads, claiming it was a ‘long story.’ “Do I get to be your boy toy too, hyungs?”

Seungmin and Hyunjin both look at each other emotionlessly.

“Jeongin you’re like two years old-“

“Duh,, of course you are-“

And Jeongin bursted out in laughter while Seungmin yelled at Hyunjin.

“He’s literally a baby!”

“You’re in the same year as him!”

“So what?!”

“That would make you a baby too!”

They were interrupted by Minho coming in without knocking. They all shut their mouths and stared towards Minho, looking as innocent as possible.

“You guys all know that I personally don’t give a shit that Seungmin is here, and I don’t think Younghoon cares either, but if Jihoon finds out, y’all are dead as fuck” Minho told them, and their eyes widened. “Also I could lose my job/title as prefect or whatever, so shut the hell up.”

“Sorry, hyungiiieeee” they all whisper yelled, and Minho gave them a thumbs up before leaving and closing the door.

===

A few hours later (and yes, they had been quieter) the three boys were laying on the floor, surrounded by the blankets they had used to build a blanket fort. It was getting late honestly, and Donghyuck, Hyunjoon, and Sunwoo had decided to crash in other rooms, so that Hyunjin, Jeongin, and Seungmin could have a sleepover by themselves.

“Minnie hyung, you want another chocolate frog?” Jeongin asked, already unwrapping the chocolate. Seungmin looked at the sweet object, and then at the millions of other candy wrappers that were scattered in their fort. 

Seungmin was about to say yes, and take it because he’s not a party-pooper, he could take another piece of candy. But to Seungmin’s dismay, his tummy decided to grumble loudly and turn in anger of being fed too much junk food. 

“Um,, no, I’m okay” Seungmin said politely, forcing a smile before he was hit with a wave of nausea. “I think I ate too much.”

“Do you feel sick, Minnie?” Hyunjin asked, rubbing his back soothingly. Seungmin was about to answer, but felt something making its way up his throat, and it wasn’t words. 

“Hold on-“ he mumbled out quickly, slapping his hand over his mouth, and quickly getting up and running out of the room to get to the bathroom. Hyunjin and Jeongin looked at each other with sympathetic pouts on their faces. 

Around ten minutes later Seungmin came back, his mouth minty fresh from brushing his teeth and using mouthwash to get rid of the nasty vomit taste and smell that would have certainly lingered on his tongue. Jeongin popped his head out from inside the fort and beckoned Seungmin to return to them. So Seungmin carefully knelt down and crawled in, noticing that his boyfriends had cleaned it up when he was gone. 

“Come here, Minnie, baby” Hyunjin told him, and Seungmin obeyed, settling in between his two lovers. “Are you feeling any better?”

“A little bit, yeah” Seungmin sighed as Jeongin covered them all with a large blanket. “Can you guys,, um….”

“What? Do you need something, hyung?” Jeongin asked, staring at him worriedly. 

“Can you guys, um,, maybe…. I dunno, uh-“

“Don’t be embarrassed, Minnie, we’ll do anything for you” Hyunjin told him seriously, eyebrows furrowing in sympathy for him. Jeongin nodded.

“Okay, um,, can you guys maybe like, rub my tummy? It’ll make me feel better, I think” Seungmin asked quietly, blushing furiously.

“Awww, Seungminnieeee, you’re so precious!” Hyunjin cooed, making Seungmin’s blush grow deeper and darker. 

“Hyung, of course” Jeongin added, laughing fondly, his hands already on Seungmin’s flat stomach. Hyunjin leaned down to kiss Seungmin’s lips briefly before placing his hand on the Ravenclaw’s tummy. 

“I still needed my kiss” Hyunjin explained, and Seungmin smiled fondly up at him. Jeongin had already started gently massaging Seungmin’s tummy, and Hyunjin began to do the same. The scene was precious and so domestic, the way the two Slytherins made sure the Ravenclaw was comfortable, the way they cooed at him whenever his tummy made noises beneath their fingers, making sure that he was feeling okay and asking if he needed to go to the bathroom again, their tones unteasing.

Within the next ten minutes, Seungmin was asleep. The two Slytherins kissed both of Seungmin’s cheeks softly as to not wake him, and then shared a quick kiss themselves before cuddling up to the Ravenclaw and falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that ending was rlly shitty, I’m rlly bad at ending my works lmao oops 
> 
> if there's any mistakes pls let me know uwu
> 
> and request stuff pls <3
> 
> I think the next chapter will be about Eric and Felix btw so look forward to it <3


End file.
